Charmed Ones
by Alejandriaf2t
Summary: none


Halliwell Manor.  
  
The halliwells were busy when the Greek Gods showed up  
  
''Excuse me but are you the charmed ones?'' said Aphrodite  
  
''Oh yeah we are and you are?'' said Prue  
  
''Yeah, we are Greek Gods from the past brought to the future to help you against.'' Said Ares  
  
''The Titans.'' Finished Hera  
  
''Oh okay well then you will just have to wait for a second because at the moment we are scrying for the annoying furies!" said Piper  
  
''Oh okay. Then how about to tell us your names?'' said Discord  
  
''Fine. Prudence is over there, I'm Piper, that is Phoebe, and the she is Paige, and you already know that we are the charmed ones'' said Piper  
  
''Yeah we know" said Hera  
  
Chris orbs in with news from the elders, and he orbs in behind Prue  
  
''Uh guys I have some news'' said Chris  
  
''What is it Chris?'' said Prue  
  
''The elders want to see everyone down here.'' Said Chris  
  
''Fine'' said the Charmed ones and the Greeks  
  
At the dimension...  
  
Leo talks with The Elders, and returns to the 4 Charmed Ones, and Greeks.  
  
"They said you 5 Greeks have 3 choices after the Titans are beaten. 1. Return to the Elysian Fields. 2. Live life in the 20th century, as your reincarnations. 3. Live life in Greece by returning to the day before Xena & Gabrielle fought the dragon. All 5 of you can kill the dragon together, and also help others in that time period." said Leo.  
  
''Live life in the 20th century, as our reincarnations." said Xena.  
  
The other Greeks nod.  
  
"The Titans have surfaced again." said Cole.  
  
"We've got a way to beat them. We must become gods." said Prue.  
  
The Elders nod.  
  
Piper becomes goddess of thunder. Paige becomes goddess of water. Phoebe becomes goddess of the hunt. Prue becomes goddess of fire.  
  
"Listen. Aphrodite, stay here with the others. We're going Titan hunting." said Paige.  
  
Paige grabs Xena, and vanishes. Piper grabs Gabrielle, and vanishes. Phoebe grabs Eve, and vanishes. Prue grabs Hercules & Iolas, and vanishes. Ares & Hera vanish after them.  
  
At a field...  
  
The 3 Titans are firing.  
  
"We need whitelighters to orb up there." said Titan.  
  
"There's a whitelighter." said Titan.  
  
The Gods & Greek Warriors appear.  
  
"New Greek Gods, huh." said Titan.  
  
"That's right. I killed most of them, for trying to kill me and my daughter, but that's another story." said Xena.  
  
"One you're not going to hear." said Paige.  
  
Paige fires with her trident. Piper throws a thunderbolt at them. Phoebe shoots her arrow at them. Prue hurls a fireball at them. Hera & Ares throw energy balls at them. The blasts kills Meta. The 2 men Titans are able to dodge it.  
  
"Meta, no. She's dead." said Titan.  
  
"Dry your tears. We must avenge her." said Cronos.  
  
The gods hurl energy balls at them, who teleport away.  
  
"We've got to find them." said Xena.  
  
Cole appears, and grabs the group, bringing them back to the other dimension.  
  
At the dimension...  
  
They look to see the place in chaos. The lepracauns had used their rainbows to go to their realm, taking all the fairy tale characters with them. The Elders were dodging energy blasts.  
  
"Who's doing this?" asked Prue.  
  
They look over to see the Titans, and and darklighter arrows in Chris & Leo's chests. Piper fires at the Titans, who dodge it, and teleport out. Prue uses telekinesis to remove the arrows from Leo & Chris. Piper blows the arrows up, and Paige heals Leo & Chris.  
  
"Xena, Hercules. You guys distract him, while we charge our powers up to fight." said Paige.  
  
"What about us?" asked Gabrielle.  
  
"You, Iolas, and Eve stay here." said Piper.  
  
"What?" asked Gabrielle.  
  
"You're not as skilled as Hercules & Xena. We don't want you to get hurt." said Piper.  
  
"But..." said Iolas.  
  
"She's right. I want you guys alive." said Xena.  
  
"Alright. Be careful, Xena." said Gabrielle.  
  
"If you die, I'll kill you." said Eve.  
  
Xena laughs. The Elders walk up to Xena.  
  
"Can you tell me if Hope, Calysto, Velasca, and Alti are gone for good?" asked Gabrielle.  
  
"Calysto, Hope, and Alti are dead, but Velasca could be freed from there." said Elder 2.  
  
"Don't worry. Aphrodite, Ares, and I won't release her." said Hera.  
  
Paige, Prue, Phoebe, Piper, Cole, Hera, Ares, Xena, and Hercules vanish.  
  
In San Francisco...  
  
People are running in fear from the 2 giants.  
  
"Where's heroes when you need them?" screamed 1 man, running.  
  
Sparkles of light form on a roof top forming into Paige, Prue, Phoebe, Piper, Hera, and Ares. Cole, Xena, and Hercules appear next to them.  
  
"Ah, the Greek Gods are back, with an avatar. Impressive, but it won't save you." said Demetrius.  
  
"We're going to make sure you never harm anyone again." said Piper.  
  
Cole fires energy balls, while the Greek Gods fire flame and energy balls. The blasts hit the 2 Titans, but Cronos deflects it. Cole hurls it back at them. Cronos pulls Demetrius in front of him, and the blast kills Demetrius. Everyone is in shock.  
  
"How could he kill his own brother?" said Paige.  
  
"He's heartless Paige. That's why." said Ares.  
  
"Ares is right. We must fight." said Hera.  
  
Aphrodite appears in pink lights.  
  
"Sis, what are you doing?" asked Ares.  
  
"I realized that I might be the missing god. We all trapped the Titans, but you don't have the goddess of love fighting with you, a few minutes ago." said Aphrodite.  
  
From the future appear Trinity, Melinda, Penelope, and Samantha  
  
So will we I guess replied the future charmed ones.  
  
''Wait a second who the hell are you four?. Asked Prue  
  
Oh your future daughters  
  
Trinity's eyes turn Red with the rage of a darklighter tracker and her powers of a darklighter erupt from her as if they are not hers  
  
"She's right. We need all the help we can get." said Xena.  
  
Phoebe fires a blast at Xena & Hercules.  
  
"I've given you the power of flight. Use it well to help us take down Cronos." said Phoebe.  
  
Xena & Hercules nod, and jump off the roof, and begin fighting him with their swords, and fists. Aphrodite, Ares, Hera, Paige, Prue, Phoebe, and Piper fire hitting the Titan. It damages Cronos. Cole hurls a huge energy ball at Cronos, which turns him to dust. Xena & Hercules fly over to the roof, and Phoebe removes the flight power, and the group teleports out.  
  
In the Underworld...  
  
A bat flies in, forming the Vampire Queen.  
  
"Foolish ones. They only got rid of the powers of the source. I'm still alive. But I'm going to need the Seer and the Crone's help." said Vampire Queen.  
  
She walks into a room, which has a portal.  
  
"Crone, Seer. Rise from the Demonic Underworld, and be freed!" said Vampire Queen.  
  
The 2 demons are flung from the portal, and appear at her feet.  
  
"We're alive." said Seer.  
  
"Yes, and the Charmed Ones destroyed the Titans, and the Source's powers for good, along with the Grimwar." said Vampire Queen, pointing to the wreckage.  
  
"Do you still have the amulet?" asked Seer.  
  
The Crone nods, holding it up.  
  
"The 2 of us can combine our powers, and restore the Grimwar to what it was." said Seer.  
  
"Then there will be a new source." said Vampire Queen. "Of course." said Seer.  
  
The 2 demons and vampire walk out.  
  
"But first, this is for your betrayal." said Crone, firing at Vampire Queen, turning her to dust.  
  
"Now the 2 of us can get on with our plan." said Seer.  
  
"Her baby will be the strongest yet." said Seer.  
  
"And so is the charmed one's who is in love with the avatar." said Crone.  
  
The 2 demons combine their powers, restoring the Grimwar.  
  
"No one knows of its restoration." said Seer.  
  
"And together we'll rule as the Sources." said Crone.  
  
"I like that better. 2 rulers are stronger." said Seer.  
  
The 2 demons laugh, touching the Grimwar. The 2 demons glow, merging into 1 robed figure, with the powers of the Seer, Crone, and Source.  
  
"I'll just call myself Source." said the robed figure.  
  
At the dimension...  
  
Leo is talking with the elders when he notices that the charmed ones and the Greeks showed up behind him  
  
Leo takes away their god powers and sends the Greeks to mount Olympus and the charmed ones to near the same place with the halliwell manor, the nexus, the book of shadow, and the elders and their whitelighters.  
  
Greece.  
  
''Prue how much longer until you get finished with setting up that damn TV?'' said Piper  
  
''About four hours and thirty minutes. Well maybe less then that but don't ask me!'' said Prue  
  
''Where is that damn Book of Shadows?'' yelled Phoebe from the attic  
  
''How about you check in one of the boxes, stupid it still might be packed!" said Prue 


End file.
